Wastebaskets, trashcans, and trash receptacles of various designs and configurations of the type that receive a “trash bag” liner and are able to remove air from between the liner and receptacle currently exhibit at least two deficiencies. The first problem occurs when the trash bag liner ruptures and the contents within the liner enter the means for venting air and restrict the flow of air. If the apparatus for venting is a mechanical engine, having foreign objects enter the mechanical engine can also damage the system.
The second problem occurs when attempting to clean the receptacle. With wastebasket systems that have a container permanently fixed to the apparatus for venting, it can be difficult and time consuming to properly clean the container. This problem can be exacerbated if the apparatus for venting is sensitive to the contact of cleaning product. In these cases, cleaning a container fixed to an apparatus for venting could potentially damage the apparatus.